


A Better Thing To Read

by KirraWhiteTigress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discord: Cissamione, Drabble, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, i wrote this during my lunch break at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirraWhiteTigress/pseuds/KirraWhiteTigress
Summary: Narcissa is working on a text in her study when she is greeted by a pleasant surprise. PWP, 209 words, Cissamione





	A Better Thing To Read

The muscles in her face constrict as she swallows thickly, but her face remains composed as though unmoved by the image before her. Narcissa slowly removes her glasses and sets aside the manuscript she had been working on. Hands folded neatly on the surface of her desk, she regards her guest with grace and dignity. “And how may I help you, Miss Granger?”

 

Hermione blushes brightly. She shifts slightly under Narcissa’s gaze, though her eyes are set with a trademark determination to muscle through discomfort. Slowly she pads over to Narcissa’s desk. She perches just on the edge of it, her eyes never once leaving Narcissa’s. Biting her bottom lip - though not enough to upset the vibrant red lipstick that painted them - she takes one of Narcissa’s hands and rests it just under her pink, silk robe. Her own hands then go to the knot that holds the robe together.

 

Narcissa’s breath hitches at the shiver that passed through Hermione’s body as she begins stroking her inner thigh with her thumb - and she loses it altogether when the robe falls away, revealing nothing underneath.

 

“I think you can figure it out,” Hermione murmurs before Narcissa silences her with a fervent kiss.

 

The manuscript lay abandoned until the next morning.


End file.
